gtafandomcom-20200222-history
XLS
|related = Gresley Streiter Rebla GTS |variants = XLS (Armored) |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needles) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade |carcols = }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = xls |handlingname = XLS |textlabelname = XLS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor XLS is a luxury SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The XLS appears to take influence from the range, particularly the GLS63 AMG and GLC, where it takes the overall shape, beltline, hood styling, and loosely some of the frontal fascia features, such as the grille and headlights. The front fascia takes more influence from the third-generation , sharing similar shaped headlights, grille alignment and additional lights. The rear tail lights are similar to a 2015-present /2013-present . It has a large Benefactor logo on the front grille, and ovular rear lights which wrap around the rear quarter panel of the vehicle. The rear of the vehicle has an "XLS" badge, and its tail lights and its bodywork bear a slight resemblance to the Gresley, a vehicle made by Bravado. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Being an all-wheel drive SUV, the car can perform decently off-road. Its all-wheel drive layout gives it the traction needed to traverse rough terrain, and gives it better traction on the road as well. The car has reasonable acceleration for an SUV, and has a better top speed than the typical SUV in the game. Overall, it is more comparable to the Gresley, albeit with a higher top speed. Its large weight and height often causes significant body roll when turning, but the vehicle's suspension handles most situations and prevents the vehicle from rolling over, although rollovers can be an issue when turning on rough terrain. The engine sound is shared with the Stanier. The engine cover also appears to be a single-cam V8. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery XLS-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The XLS as seen on Legendary Motorsport. XLS-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The XLS on the Rockstar Games Social Club. XLS&Gresley-GTAO-RearComparison.png|Taillight comparison between the XLS and the Gresley. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Legendary Motorsport for $253,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the XLS are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. See Also *XLS (Armored) - Armored variant. *Serrano - Another Benefactor SUV. *Baller LE and Baller LE LWB - Luxury SUVs in Grand Theft Auto Online. Navigation }}pl:XLS Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Luxury Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online